the leader of all
by X.A.O.X
Summary: Sam didn't free lusifer when he killed lusifer. He actually released a mush bigger danger. The an army which is being led by tge four horsemen and against that and army of every thing werewolves, vampires, blackdogs, wendigos,demonns, angels and human and all of them shall follow the righteous man :Dean winchester
1. thie beginning of the end

white light filled the room Lilith's blood on the floor as it waa the key for what was supposed to be Lucifer's cage

The Winchesters stood wide eyes shining with fear staring directly at the light they were ar that's what they thought suddenly they weren't in the church any more they were on a plane . Dean's eyes gone wider as it that was even possible he stared from the window of the plane and saw the light from where he was supposed to be but that wasn't just it

A wild scream filled the air it was very loud . The sound of the gate of hell when it was opened compared to it would be like a quiet music. No, this scream was so loud that if lusifer himself was there he would be scared

It sounded like thousands or even millions of demons screaming together . Did not the Winchesters know that they had just released the Army

After the plane landed dean and sam went a brought back their beloved Impala

There was no music in the radio there was the sounds of news reports announcing the horrible news to the citizens all of them sounded scared

Dean shut it off . He hadn't talked to sam till now .Sam knew that what he did was way wrong to be forgiven but he still hoped that dean would consider that he thought that he was doing the right thing

"Dean,I..."

"Don't just don't .okay"

"I didn't mean to..."

"Damn it . I told you to shut the hell up okay! We are just gonna have to deal with it like every thing else. That's not different"

Little did he know that what to come was way different. Sam didn't wanna apologize for opening the seal sure that was wrong . He felt guilty because what he did to dean for choosing a demon over his own brother for beating his brother and leaving him on the ground after actually trying to chock the life out of him. He knew that in any other day dean would be able to win this fight but he was using the power of demon's blood

He felt like punching he brother was back from hell from freaking hell and still he chose to keep his secrets form him . Man they were so messed up.

"Hey bobby...yeah,we're heading to chuck...We're okay... Yeah,he's with me... No,i guess the archangels may have hurt him ...okay meet you there when we're back...be careful bobby"

Dean finished the call with bobby as the car come to stop in front of chuck's house

Sam was the first to get out of the car he couldn't take this tension anymore just as he opened the door he was a pan on his head

"Oww.Chuck,Calm down it's just me"

"Sam!..how are u even a live?"

"What?"

It was dean who asked as he come inside

"I.."

Chuck was cut off by the sound of wings of several angels

"Dean we must go"

"Cas since when do u order Zachariah?"

Cas didn't leave him time to questions anymore he was suddenly beside him gripping him by his shoulder and suddenly they were at the safe room again the blood of cas's signal was still there and then the other angel with chuck and sam and even bobby arrived dean could recognize zac and there was some black man and the trickster!!

"What the hell are you doing here. How are you even alive?!"

Dean asked angrily he didn't really like him and man he actually killed him himself with the stick

"Dean we have more important things to take about"

"How are we gonna deal with Lucifer?"

"I can't kill him without my sword which is stollen"

Some andel speaked

"Who are u any way?"

Asked sam raise his eyebrow

"I'm the archangel Michael"

"Woah.woah wait Michael? Like Lucifer's brother?"

That was dean

"Yes .i..."

They were all cut off by chuck screaming in agony as he fell to the ground

"Chuck.man what's wrong?"

Asked dean as he and sam tried holding him so that he won't hurt himself suddenly he was up and his face was wight as a paper


	2. i'm what!

Every angel was there stood with white face and wide eyes

"That's not even possible"

"No. Those seals were made for Lucifer"

"This can't be happening"

"Chuck this is impossible"

"Are u drunk?"

"Umm guys uhh what's the army of the darkness?" Asked sam

"Is that even a thing? That sounds made up.." Required dean

Chuck took a deep brith.

Man how am i supposed to make them understand or even better how in hell can i convince dean to do that after yeah just getting back from hell! Okay here goes nothing.

" So there was that war before creating the angels.. Umm capital g fought with the other Archangels against an army this army was made of darkness that army was very strong they were like the end of life they ate and anything they spread diseases and war actually they were the reason for Michael fighting Lucifer any way in order to defeat that army they were seperated into four armies with the four horsemen to lead them the power of the army were in the horsemen's rings once you put them together you can lock the army again"

"Okay so where are those horsemen?"asked dean

" You really think we can defeat that army?!

Dean was about to answer when Chuck interrupted him

"Actually we can't.he can " Looking at dean

" What?" Asked dean raising his eye row

"You're the only one who can defeat this army that's why you were brought back from hell you're the earth's only Chance"

"How?"

" As


End file.
